


If You Must

by natsthetic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A tiny bit of D/s(bc I can’t help myself), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Enjolras, Canon Era, Enj is innocent, Enjolras Has Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Grantaire is a Mess, I’m not sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Okay maybe a little plot, Pining Grantaire, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Grantaire, Virgin Enjolras, We all know you wanted it, Who knew?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsthetic/pseuds/natsthetic
Summary: A situation in which Enjolras finally does something about his human emotions and Grantaire is more than happy to show him what he’s been missing out on...





	If You Must

Grantaire always made sure to seat himself in one particular spot in the café Musain during the meetings of Les Amis de l’ABC. This was partly because it was the seat closest to the bar, but far more importantly, it was the spot where Grantaire could have the best view of the infamous Leader in Red as he spoke of his plots of revolution and triumphant cries of ‘Vive La Republique!’ It wasn’t that Grantaire had any typical fondness for the ideals of the revolution, in fact he didn’t believe in the cause one bit, but he did believe in the terrifyingly charismatic leader who spoke them. The young man held such a fire in his eyes that sometimes it frightened Grantaire, knowing that it was possible for a well-off schoolboy to hold enough passion to fight in a real war. Grantaire had decided months ago that his heart did not yearn for a better world, but for the boy who dreamed of one. Enjolras.

Just as he felt himself slipping comfortably into his drunken thoughts, Grantaire felt his bottle being tugged from his grip. He didn’t fully register it until he saw the pale arm clad in red that had hold of his bottle.  
“Enjolras?” Grantaire slurred.  
“Jesus, Grantaire, you’re going to waste away.” Enjolras said solemnly, eyes cast downward in disappointment.  
“Mhm.” Was all Grantaire could muster through the hazy cloud the wine had cast over his brain as he laid his chin on his folded arms and slumped on the table.  
“Grantaire.” Enjolras snapped, lifting Grantaire’s chin up with his elegant fingers. “Don’t you know there’s more to life than this?” Enjolras now spoke with an emotion that sounded sort of like worry, as if he was truly afraid Grantaire would actually drown in his bottle.  
“The only sure thing in life is a full glass!” Grantaire lifted his bottle in the air.  
“Be serious.” Said Enjolras.  
“I am wild.” Replied Grantaire. Enjolras only rolled his eyes before turning away from Grantaire as he began to pace.  
“How drunk are you? Have you even noticed that everyone has left?” Grantaire took a moment to look around, and Enjolras had been right, the Musain was now completely empty except for the two of them.  
“You know you could have just left me here, Enjolras. If you really find me to be such a burden on your little revolution, then why don’t you just let me waste away? Why do you mock me in such a way as to pretend you care? Just go home, Enjolras.” The two men were now both on their feet and only mere centimetres apart. Grantaire was so close to Enjolras that he could hear the other man’s breath catch in his throat as he swallowed hard.  
“I wasn’t mocking, Grantaire. If that’s what you thought I’m- I’m sorry.” Enjolras’ expression had turned from confusion to hurt in only a matter of moments. “I didn’t know you thought me of doing such. I’m merely concerned that when it comes time to fight, you’ll make a decision you wouldn’t have made sober.”  
“What, like make a martyr of myself?” Grantaire said ironically. Enjolras shook his head.  
“I don’t want you to die if you feel you have more to bestow upon this earth. You are a man of many talents, Grantaire, this is all I have.” Enjolras’ words were somewhere between a confession and a realization. “Grantaire, you have so much more than you give yourself credit for. You have no idea how much I admire you, I just can’t stand the way you treat yourself.” A half of a smile flickered across Enjolras’ face before the solemn expression returned.  
“You, Enjolras, of all people, admire me?” Grantaire’s eyes widened, half in shock and half in disbelief.  
“Yes I do, though sometimes I cannot stand you and feel like asking you to leave outright, I cannot do so because of how terribly empty it would be here without you.” Enjolras took a step closer to Grantaire.  
“Is that all?” Grantaire breathed heavily, making sure Enjolras could feel the warm air ghost across the skin of his neck.  
“I-“ A blush creeped up Enjolras’ neck and across his face as he stumbled for words. “I might also be a little in love with you, Grantaire.” Grantaire knew how much he loved Enjolras, how he would kill to show the noble leader just how deep the love ran in his blood, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Enjolras’ words were not sincere.  
“How do I know you speak true, Monsieur?” Before Grantaire could ask further questions, the blonde crashed his soft, flushed lips against Grantaire’s own. It was a timid kiss, but yet there was passion. Enjolras was inexperienced, that part was rather clear, but Grantaire could feel the longing that his leader held inside him, repressed for so long.  
“I want to...” Enjolras swallowed, “Do it again?” He looked shyly at Grantaire before looking back to his feet.  
“I would be more than happy to show you just what you’ve been missing all these years devoted to your precious Patria, Enjolras.” Grantaire rasped seductively.  
“If you must.” Enjolras sighed with a slight smirk.

Grantaire made sure he took care of Enjolras, always made sure there was never even a flicker of doubt in the other man’s eyes before continuing to remove his waistcoat and shirt, slowly, button by button, exposing his pale torso. Grantaire took a moment to admire him, blushing like a young girl as Grantaire took in the sight of him, allowed himself to trail his eyes down to the obvious erection concealed only by the fabric of Enjolras’ trousers. Enjolras slowly walked to Grantaire and rested his hands on the older man’s shoulders.  
“Can I...remove yours?” Enjolras questioned, timidly.  
“Of course, mon ange.” Grantaire replied, taking Enjolras’ hands in his own and guiding them to the hem of his shirt. Slowly, Grantaire helped Enjolras remove him of the restraining fabric. He then noticed Enjolras’ eyes begin to wander to the bulge tenting the front of his trousers before sinking to his knees. Before Grantaire could realize just what was happening, he felt Enjolras press a chaste kiss to the fabric of his trousers.  
“E-Enjolras?” He finally mustered. “W-what are you doing?”  
“I want to...please you. With m-my mouth, sir. I’m afraid I do not know much of how.” Enjolras stared up at him, eyes wide with innocence. The young leader still spoke with such composure even in his clear state of arousal.  
“Let me help you, ange.” Grantaire said, reassuring Enjolras with a gentle stroke to his blonde curls. Enjolras began to hum softly as Grantaire slowly undid the front of his trousers and bared himself for Enjolras. There was a burning lust showing behind the innocence in those blue eyes.  
“You look so beautiful for me, Enjolras.” Grantaire gave Enjolras a lustful smile. “Here,” Grantaire guided a very eager Enjolras towards his aching cock. “Do you feel alright?”  
“Yes,” Enjolras moaned. The sight was overly erotic and it took every ounce of self control Grantaire had to stop himself from spending himself right then.  
Grantaire gasped as Enjolras took the head of his cock into his mouth and began to tease the tip with his tongue. After a few more licks, the blonde took Grantaire further into his mouth, letting out soft, mumbled moans, which vibrated against Grantaire so beautifully.  
“Just...oh...yes Enj, yes just like that...” Grantaire moaned as Enjolras took him all the way to the back of his throat, straining his gag reflex. “Yes, yes! Enjolras...Enj-“ and then he spilled into Enjolras’ mouth with a shout, knees buckling as release took over his body. He leaned against the wall, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm until he heard a gurgle coming from Enjolras. It was only to his horror that he found Enjolras was still sitting on his heels with Grantaire’s seed still in his mouth.  
“Y-you don’t have to...swallow that Enj-“ but before he could continue, Enjolras rose to his knees in front of Grantaire and gazed up at him through elegant lashes as he swallowed Grantaire’s seed painfully slow. Grantaire could feel himself becoming aroused again. He used his index finger to wipe a single drop that had slipped out of Enjolras’ mouth and now hung off his bottom lip. He inserted the finger into the warmth of Enjolras mouth and the blonde sucked gently on the finger.  
“You did so good, mon ange.” Grantaire pulled his finger out of Enjolras’ mouth and ran his hands through the soft, golden curls atop Enjolras’ head. “Here, stand.” Grantaire coaxed Enjolras to his feet and the young man leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth before he flashed his radiant smile and Grantaire couldn’t take any more of it. “L-let me go get some of Courfeyrac’s...oil, I’ll be right back, Enj.” Grantaire turned to take a look behind the bar where Courfeyrac had mentioned storing the oil before Enjolras grabbed hold of his elbow to stop him.  
“W-what’s the oil for?” Enjolras asked, timidly.  
“You know, it shall make things go a bit smoother.” Grantaire gestures to their current situation, hopefully Enjolras would catch on.  
“Why would we need-“ Then Grantaire saw realization in Enjolras’ eyes. “ohhhhh.” A blush creeped up onto enjolras’ face and neck as he leaned back against the wall and Grantaire went to fetch the oil.  
When he returned, Grantaire almost dropped the entire bottle when he saw that Enjolras had removed his trousers, leaving himself completely bare and blushing like a young virgin girl.  
“W-will you have me now?” Enjolras said as Grantaire approached him.  
“If you will permit it, ange.” Grantaire drawled as he let his trousers fall.  
“Please, please. I want to- I want to feel you. Want to come for you.” Enjolras whimpered as Grantaire stepped in closer so their bodies were flush against each other.  
“I’m going to worship you so thoroughly, Enjolras, I’m going to make you call out for me, make you scream my name so all of Paris can hear.” Grantaire took hold of Enjolras’ wrists and pinned them to the wall behind them as he began to roll his hips against Enjolras’, grinding their erections together, making Enjolras let out the sweetest little whimpers. “Does it feel nice?” Grantaire asked, keeping the pace of his hips steady.  
“Y-yes. Please don’t stop.” Grantaire felt a smile creep on his face when he pulled away and Enjolras practically whined at the loss of contact.  
“W-wha?”  
“Shhhh, Enj, s’okay. Here,” Grantaire steps away to slick his fingers with the oil before returning to the other man and running his hands down the smooth skin of his sides. He then placed his hands under the soft, flushed skin of Enjolras’ backside and lifted him so the younger man’s legs were tightly wrapped around his own.  
“I’m going to open you up now, Enj, okay? Let me know if anything doesn’t feel right.” Grantaire warned before teasing Enjolras’ rim with his index finger, causing Enjolras to shudder with need.  
“P-please.” Enjolras moaned and Grantaire finally let his finger breach Enjolras’ rim. The blonde writhed under Grantaire’s very touch, letting out soft cries and whimpers as Grantaire stretched him open.  
“Can I add another?” Grantaire rasped against Enjolras’ neck.  
“Y-yes! Please!” Enjolras moaned in response and Grantaire immediately added the second, scissoring the fingers as he stretched Enjolras out more and more. Once Grantaire could easily move three fingers around inside, he released Enjolras, temporarily, to grab the oil again to slick his cock and the outside of Enjolras’ hole.  
“Are you okay, Enjolras?” Grantaire panted as he lined himself up with Enjolras’ entrance.  
“I’m so ready, R, please just fuck me, I can’t take it anymore! Please!” Grantaire couldn’t help feeling satisfied as the fearless leader begged for his cock, all eloquence absent from his speech. He didn’t need to be told twice. He took himself in hand and began to push into Enjolras as he watched the boy’s mouth fall open as his head titled back. Grantaire let out a low groan once he was fully seated inside, waiting for Enjolras to adjust to this new sensation.  
“Hurts...s’little bit.” Enjolras groaned, tensing, but slowly relaxing as he warmed up to the stretch.”  
“Take all the time you need,” Grantaire whispered into Enjolras’ ear, “Just tell me when.”  
“Now, please.” Enjolras ground out.  
“You sure?” Grantaire teased, sucking gently on his neck.  
“Yes, God, Grantaire, fuck...please.” Enjolras begged, grinding his cock against Grantaire’s hip. Grantaire knew that was the cue and began to pull out, then slowly push back in and Enjolras was loving it, he could tell by the way the boy’s nails scratched down his back, most likely leaving dark scratches in their wake, how he could feel Enjolras’ toes curling against his lower back as he continued to thrust agonizingly slow.  
“unghh, faster!” Enjolras moaned into Grantaire’s shoulder. “Please.” Grantaire carefully began to pick up the pace of his trusts, making sure to still drag this out as long as possible, making sure Enjolras takes every ounce of pleasure he can before his anticipated martyrdom. He knew he couldn’t face that fact. He was going to lose this boy, this light that continuously pulls him from the darkness. He begins to thrust faster and faster, taking Enjolras’ cock in his hand and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts as they both cry out into the dead of night.  
“I love you...Enjolras...I love you...I love you...I love you...” Grantaire cries between thrusts. “I love you...so fucking much...” He feels his release coming, but he refuses to let himself come undone yet, refuses to end this dream-come-to-life so soon. Enjolras whined in reply, and from the way Grantaire feels the other man’s thighs clench around his waist, he can tell that he is on the edge.  
“Grantaire...Grantaire, I’m...” Enjolras pants, sweat running down his face and chest.  
“I know, mon ange, you can let go.” Grantaire whispers, soothingly into Enjolras’ ear and the man comes with a cry, spilling over Grantaire’s hand. The clench of Enjolras around him triggers Grantaire’s own release and he spends inside of Enjolras.  
They stay there for just a moment, basking in the afterglow, breathing in their surroundings and the scent of each other.  
“I-I love you too, Grantaire.” Enjolras mumbles into the crook of Grantaire’s neck. “I was just to afraid to let myself feel that way.” At this confession, Grantaire straightens up to look into Enjolras’ eyes.  
“Don’t be afraid, mon ange, for love is a beautiful thing.” And with that, their lips crash together in a whirl of passion and at-last requited love.  
“Shall we clean up?” Grantaire asked, once they finally break apart.  
“Yes, indeed we should.” Enjolras lets out a small giggle, a sound Grantaire has solemnly heard from his leader. He walks over to the bar again to place the oil back where he found it and to grab a soft washcloth. When he comes back, he lays Enjolras down to rest his head upon his lap and begins to clean them both, slowly sliding the towel over their skin and comforting Enjolras the best he can.  
“Would you like to sleep at my place tonight?” Grantaire asks when they are finally finished. “My flat is only a block away.”  
“I would love that, if I’m allowed.” Enjolras smiled up at him.  
“Of course you are allowed.” Grantaire leans down to kiss his soft lips.  
“I love you, R, so much.” Enjolras beams. Grantaire’s heart melts from the sound of pure enthusiasm in Enjolras’ voice.  
“And I love you, mon chér.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
